Sadly no title
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: What I think should have happened at Gen's funeral. GenYoshi,YOAI Boyxboy ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! MAINLY PWBAP Porn with bairly any plot.


_**Need a title!**_

**Kohana:...This is just how I believe the episode of Gin's burial should have gone...If I owned this, Gin would still be alive, Yoshimori's big bro would be getting raped by ayakashi, Tokine would be watching from the side-lines with a creepy-stalker-I'm-gonna-eat-you-all-face, and therewould be a station called '24/7 Yaoi paradise'...And the grandfather would be on fire...SLIGHT CRACK! First lemon, be kind(Begging puppy eyes.)**

**"****_OH, GEN,_NO, OH, GEN GEN GEEEEEEEEEEEEN**!" Gen's adopted mother screamed as her son was taken away from her, once more and for the last time(as far as they know...), as the petals from Gen's favorite Sakura tree fell all around them and covered the ground and the dead boy's face.

Then, a soft female voice said, "Oi, crying bitch, stop it. I can bring him back." All heads darted around, trying to find the speaker, for that thing that the voice promised was IMMPOSIBLE(once more, as far as they know. Never dough the power of a pissed off authoress). "Up here, you idiots." Their heads shot up to lock on to a girl with midnight-black hair that had dark blue streaks and baby-blue eyes that had golden flecks in them laying in the Sakura tree above them. She jumped down smoothly and said, "My name is Kohana Umino Inukamen, and I'm here to make a deal for you in exchange for your Gen's life, O crying bitch-mother."

The woman puffed up and said hotly, "Who are you calling a bitch and what deal? It's impossible to bring people back to life!"

Kohana smiled saddily at them and said, "Oh,that's _right_, you can't see all of me by yourself, can you? Well, then, I'll just **show** you rather than explain." The odd girl held a even odder-shaped embalm to her forehead and glowed midnight-blue, twelve odd-shaped appendages appearing on her body. When the glow disappeared, the group of mourners saw that her human ears had shifted and changed into a pair of black dog ears with blue tip and ten tails were flicking lazily behind her, all black and tipped with blue. "I am a half-demon. Half dog-demon and half-human, to be exact. Not one of those weak ayakashi that you fight. Even the strongest of those...BEAST wouldn't stand a HINT of a chance against a NEWBORN demonling, weather part or full blooded. And when I called you a bitch, in my mind, I was telling you no dishonor, but a honor of being a worthy mother for loving you son this much even though he was not your's by blood. And the deal is that if I bring your Gen here," Kohana said, gesturing to the now-dead boy, "back from the cold white grip of the netherworld **IF** I get something in return."

"What is it that you wish, Mrs. Inukamen?" Masumori asked, acting all high and noble. "If this thing that you propose is possible, that is. And didn't you mean 'The cold BLACK grip of the netherworld'?"

Kohana smiled at him and said, laughing slightly, "Oh, no no no **no**, was my mother, may she forever rest in peace, Kohana would be just fine, and yes, I meant **white **grip because not all things that are in the** light **are **good** and not all things that are in the **dark** are **evil**, and..." The girl's eyes flashed with a evil glow as she said, "For your Gen's life returned, I want his true instincts to be out for one day and for you to except whoever is his mate that he chooses, no matter what species, what sex, or who they are, understand? If you do not meet these terms..." She picked up a beautiful dead blue butterfly from the ground and said as it's wings started to flutter back to life, "The gift of life is something that can be give in **peaceful** times..." With a simple movment, the butterfly was nothing more than flecks of wings and liquid in her hand. "Or **taken away **in times of** war**, only to be **used **against the **opponent**." Her now-poison-green eyes flicked up at them and she asked smoothly,** "Well, do we have a deal?"**, as she reached out her hand in a handshake-like gesture.

For a moment, Masumori hesitated, but finally reached for her hand only to have his forearm gripped and roughly shaken. "Agreed." He said, slightly breathless from the surprisingly strong hold.

Kohana smiled and said, "_**So it is done, the deal is struck, and I will take the payment of my choice as I bring the boy back to life once more**_. I will take my sacrifice, now." She smiled evilly as she said, "I will take the _bastard_ that would have come between Gen and the one that he has already chosen for his mate."

And with that Masumori burst into flames and his ashes were dissolved in a glowing blue puddle. As he did, everyone screamed, "YAAAAAAAY, FINALLY HE'S DEAD!"

"And now that I have his life, I give it to little Gen." She said, blowing a odd sparkling blue dust on the dead Gen, who immediately started to cough and sat up, eyes bulging slightly from the force of his coughs. "AND I MAKE MY ESCAPE!" She screamed as Gen's eyes obtained a lustful look in them.

Gen let loose a slight growl as he hopped off his would-be casket and looked around before hugging his parents tightly, muttering to them under his breath, **"Thank you for always being there, even if you weren't the most supportive, Mom and Dad."**,sniffed around, and shot off like a bullet toward the high school.

_'I wonder who the poor kid is...'_ Everyone thought at once.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-With Gen-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_'Mmmmmm, what a familiar, tempting scent...Why can't I say no to it? I usually could...Is the reason that I can't because I just came back to the world of the living and my self-control is weakened? Oh, gods, I MUST have it! NO ONE, OTHER THAN ME, WILL BE ALLOWED TO TAINT IT, HOLD IT, OR TOUCH IT!IT AND IT'S OWNER IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!' _Gen possively thought as he raced by, his akakshi-like feet nothing more than a blur as he traced the sweet scent of lavender, white sage, power, and purity that would soon become his own to hold and adore. After he was done, if he wished it, the being holding this scent will have a callor put around his neck and be chained to a bed!

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-With Yoshimori-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **_

"**DAMN YOU, GEN! STUPID _BASTARD_! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO _DIE_? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE HELD ON OF JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES? I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN _TRY,_ YOU BASTARD! WHEN I DIE, I'M GOING TO GO LOOKING AROUND UP THERE JUST SO I CAN _KICK YOUR DAMN ASS_! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, _DAMN IT_!" **Yoshimori screamed to the sky as the tears that he had kept back in class spilled freely from his eyes. Falling to his knees, he muttered, "Damn _**bastard**_, why didn't he just hold on? Why couldn't I have known that I had felt like this _before_ he was gone?" He crumpled onto the bed that the forest-god had made him in thanks for cleaning his house, his salty tears watering the moss. "Why, why, why why WHY? That stupid, stupid idiot Gen!"

"Hey, Yoshimori. Don't you know that it's_ rude_ to talk about people behind their backs?"

Yoshimori's head shot up at the familiar voice, and he hurriedly shot up, spinning around to come face-to-face of the very dead boy that he had been cursing. "G-_Gen_?" Yoshimori shakily asked, reaching out his hand to touch the face of the other.

Gen smiled slightly at the shocked look on his soon-to-be's face as he gripped the reaching hand and softly held it to his face, muttering, "Yeah, it's me, you idiot. I'm back, and I'm _not_ dead."

"B-But I saw you die!I was right _NEXT_ to you when you did!" Yoshimori exclaimed, holding the face in both hands as he tryed to see if it was simply a illusion or dream.

Gen chuckled as he said, leaning forward, "Yeah, I did die, didn't I? But now I'm back and gotta make up for lost time." Ooooooooooh, Yoshimori did _**NOT**_ like that look in his eyes...

"Lost time? What do y-" Yoshimori was silenced with a kiss from Gen, a kiss that also lazily wiped away all strength and thoughts other than, _'OHMYGODS, HE'S KISSING ME!HE'SKISSINGMEHE'S KISSINGMEHE'SKISSINGM-wait...HE'S KISSING ME? WHAT THE HELL?'_ But, saddily for him and happily for Gen, all his strengthen had been sucked out and transferred to the boy that was now softly laying him on the mossy bed.

"Yoshimori..." Gen mumbled into the younger's ear, nipping it slightly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not able to control myself anymore. If you don't want this, then stop it...stop me."

"Gen...Is this going to be a one-time fling? 'Cause if it is, I'm going to kez your ass from here to the middle of the U.S.A. and back again." Yoshimori asked as he glared weakly a the older male, unconsisly gripping his forearm.

Gen chuckled and whispered, _"Of course not." _Before firmly pressing his lips against the younger's, fingers tugging at Yoshimori's shirt buttons in a insistent manner, finally popping them off. Pulling away, Gen looked down at his prize. The dark hair more wild than ever, dark eyes half-mast, shirt pulled open it reveal miles of softly tanned unmarked skin and dusky nipples that were twisted into hard pebbles, pants slightly pulled down to reveal black boxers that had a noticeable tent in them, and the rippling of the younger's albs as Gen's fingers wandered over the hem of Yoshimori's pants, Gen wondering slightly,_ 'Is he really going to be mine? Is he really excepting or just showing me pity? GODS, do I want him!' _His thoughts were cut short when a hand reached up and tangled it's fingers in his hair, pulling him down for a soft kiss. As they pulled away, softer smiles were of their faces as they helped each other out of their clothes, finally lying naked next to each other. "Are you 100% sure,Yoshimori? If we do this, we'll be bound forever..." Gen asked, rubbing his cheek against Yoshimori's neck.

Yoshimori wrapped his arms around Gen's shoulders, whispering, "Please, Gen. I don't want to loose you again...Please, stay here, take me, make me bound to you, I don't care, just don't leave me..."

Gen chuckled as he allowed his hand to travel down to Yoshimori's entrance, saying happily, "Your wish is my command, O Powerful Kakashi~", then slipped a finger inside, using the pre cum that had slipped down as lubricant. He froze as a soft wine of pain slipped from Yoshimori's through, and gently kissed away the boy's tears, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear as he slid another into his mate, making his arch up, trying to get away from the pain in his backside. Slowly scissoring them, Gen caressed Yoshimori's insides, looking for that one place that would take away all the pain, all the unhappiness that was wracking the smaller body below him. Suddenly, he felt a different texture in the silk-like walls, and experimentally pressed against it. The reaction it caused was breathtaking.

Yoshimori's eyes shot open as he exclaimed, **"G-GEN~!"**, his legs spreading wider, his back bent so much that it seemed to almost break, a dark blush dusting it's way across his cheeks, his eyes popped open and rolled backwards, and his mouth gasped for air as the special gland was repeatedly tortured over and over again. "A-Again, _**PLEASE**_!" Yoshimori pleaded, pressing down on the fingers.

Gen's smirk widened as he replied, purring a little, **"As you command, my mate~"**, and pressing down on the gland as hard as he could, slipping in his third and final finger, smiling gently as the smaller male breathlessly screamed and bucked up into him, whimpering, begging, _pleading _him to continue.

And Gen just couldn't say no, now could he?

Quickly pulling out his fingers, earning a whine and a grind into his lap, he quickly lined up his throbbing erection with Yoshimori's streached hole, pressing in as he soothed the younger's crys of pain and tears that slipped out of his dark eyes, all at the same time keeping himself from slaming into the intence warmth of his mate. "Yoshimori, Yoshimori, shhhhh, I'm here, I love you, Yoshimori, I'm here, I'm here..." Gen muttered into Yoshimori's ears, rubbing his hands up and down the smaller's back, picking him up slowly to try to get him more comfertable and to seat himself deeper into his mate's backside.

Yoshimori wrapped his arms around Gen's shoulders, bringing his head down to the other's shoulder, whispering, "I l-love you to, G-Gen...J-just please...Ho-hold still for a m-minute..." Yoshimori tryed to force his body to loosen up and relax as Gen trailed ghost-like kisses up and down his neck, a gental bite or lick every now or then. After about five pain-filled minutes, Yoshimori nodded, eyes still alittle teary. Gen gave him a look and slowly pulled out a bit and slid gentally back in, both shivering at the feeling, though for two different reasons, Gen's out of pleasure while Yoshimori's out of pure pain. Gen continued, trying out new angles, before Yoshimori's eyes shot open and he gasped out, breathless, **"TH-THERE! OH, PLEASE, THERE THERE THERE THERE!"**

Gen smirked and pulled out shallowly, agonizingly slow when he pushed back in, nipping at his earlobes and neck as Yoshimori wined and tryed to press down, only to be stopped by Gen's strong hold on his hips. "B-bastard..."Yoshimori muttered, his eyes glowing dangerously."H-Harder. F-Faster. _**NOW**_."

Gen chuckled as he smoothly replied, "Of course, my mate.", a little proud of himself for not stuttering like his voice almost wanted to, and brought Yoshimori up intell only his tip was inside of Yoshimori, then letting go of him, allowing gravity do all the work. When he did, Yoshimori's head tipped back and he let loose a keening cry, his body spasming as Gen hissed at the sudden tighting of the boy's inside. Growling darkly, Gen pushed the boy onto his back, drawing out and quickly slamming back in as Yoshimori easily pressed back on him, the force bringing more pleasure to both and causing Yoshimori to shake and moan, reaching up to bring his mate closer to him, both panting as they felt their climaxs becoming closer and closer with every thrust.

_**"Gen Gen Gen Gen Gen Gen Gen Gen..." **_Yoshimori said like a mantra, urging his mate on with every sound. Gen growled in responce, his thrusts becoming less rythmic and more animalistic, his ayakashi fangs growing as he eyed the spot that his mark would soon be on.

"Come, my little Yoshi, come for me." He whispered, tightly gripping the younger's throbbing cock, then smirked as his mates dark eyes rolled backward as he came, then groaned himself, burring his teeth into the senstive flesh under him as the heat around him tightened beyound belief, spilling his cum into the tight hole as he marked Yoshimori HIS and ONLY his by burying hiss fangs into the sensitive junction that's where the boy's neck meeted his shoulderblades. "Yoshimori...I love you." Gen whispered to the half-asleep boy.

"Mmmmm... Love you to, Gen." Yoshimori muttered back as he slid closer into the other's warmth.

_"AND I LOVED THAT FREE PORN!" _They heard a female voice squeal as they popped up, completely forgetting that they were new-born-naked, and Gen growled and wrapped his arms around Yoshimori's form as the girl giggled. She picked at her nails as he did and said, "Well, next time, don't fuck each other in public. And think of it as the other half of my payment for bringing Gen back from the dead." With that, she threw down a smoke pelt and disappeared...Well, mostly, she left her shoes by axident and they sent the ghost dog on her only to have him sent back in a sealed box with a note that said,

_'Dear Genny-bear and Yoshi-chan~_

_In order to not have blue-balls, Gen, next time use lube instead of bodily fluids. It works better and won't make Yoshi-chan not walk for a week, meaning that IN that time expansion of a week, you will have blue-balls galor. And don't try to send anything after me, Yoshi-chan, cause next time, I'm killin' it instead of just mentally scaring it. -^w^-_

_Love,_

_Kohana Umino Inukamen, Daughter of Minato and Yuki Umino Inukamen, rulers of the demon realm, and younger sister of Sesshomaru and Natsume Umino Inukamen, The Great Dog Lord Brothers._

_P.S-**MY UNCLE IS USING YOUR BIG BRO FOR A "FUN TOY", YOSHIMORI**!XD...Bye-bye now!'_

OWARI!XD

**Kohana:...**

**Gen:...**

**Yoshimori:...WTFH?**

**Kohana:...I don't even know...Wow.**

**Gen:(Ignores all as his sparkles of just-got-layed-ness floats around him and he stares as Yoshimori's ass.) Hn.**

**Kohana:...Gen is a horny bastard...**

**Yoshimori:...Please reveiw and tell her if she should ever write porn again.**

**Kira:The porn...was weak...**

**Kohana:...Nii-san so mean!(Runs away.)**

**All:...Damn it.**

**Tsukiko:0.0...WTF, MY EYES BURN!**

**Twins(Kira&Kohana):LEARN TO LOVE IT OR DIE!(Brings out bazookas.)Fear the power of twins.**

**Yoshimori:(From atop Gen's shoulder.) Reveiw as I am (willingly) raped**.


End file.
